De Volta aos Nossos Sentidos: Como nos Livramos da Armadilha do Medo
Estou segurando um recorde de jornal de 1996. As bordas estão gastas, e o papel amarelado. A manchete diz: “Mãe urso ataca trens.” Os trens mataram seus dois filhotes, então a mãe urso começou atacar trem após trem. Comecei a carregar esse recorte em minha carteira, depois preguei em cima de minha mesa, pois me faz lembrar do que significa ser corajoso, o que significa estar vivo. Costumava pensar que o mundo estava sendo destruído pela ganância, pelo ódio e pela insanidade dos que estão no poder. Claro que ainda penso isso – assim como qualquer pessoa que presta atenção nos fatos – mas eu vejo cada vez mais como nosso temor nos faz colidirmos com essa destruição. Não, não estou usando a mesma ladainha de que, já que uso papel higiênico sou tão culpado pelo desmatamento de florestas como o presidente da Weyerhaeuser (empresa multinacional produtora de papel e celulose). Não estou dizendo que precisamos ter compaixão por aqueles que estão matando o planeta, que precisamos tirar o ódio dos nossos corações antes que possamos impedir aqueles que estão destruindo nossos lares. Não estou perpetuando o pensamento mágico que diz que todos nós somos igualmente responsáveis pela destruição do planeta, e se eu pessoalmente e um monte de outros “ambientalistas” formos coletivamente “puros” o suficiente, “bons” o suficiente, e “amáveis” o suficiente, que as coisas realmente vão dar certo no final. De modo algum. Pois elas não vão. Não acho que a mãe urso se preocupou com a “pureza” de seu coração. Ela simplesmente seguiu seu coração para agir contra aqueles que mataram os que ela amava. A minha culpa pelo desmatamento é muito pior do que meu mero uso de papel higiênico. Minha culpa é que eu não impeço fisicamente os desmatamentos, a minha culpa é que eu não defendo meu lar e os lares daqueles (humanos e não-humanos) que eu amo com a ferocidade e o amor dessa mãe urso. Nós sofremos de uma crença errônea de que o amor implica o pacifismo. Não sei se a mãe urso concordaria com isso, nem mesmo as outras mães que eu conheço. Sempre sou atacado por mães éguas, vacas, ratas, galinhas, gansos, águias, falcões, e beija-flores que achavam que eu estava ameaçando seus filhos. Já conheci várias mães humanas que matariam qualquer um que fosse machucar suas crianças. Se uma mãe-rato está disposta a arriscar a vida dela atacando alguém oitocentas vezes maior do que ela, o que isso diz sobre os nossos corações? (A propósito, a rata ganhou.) Eu digo que amo o salmão que nada no córrego perto de minha casa, mas os salmões estão entrando em extinção, e o que eu faço para ajudá-los? Escrevo sobre eles, canto canções para eles, paro e os admiro com meus olhos cheios d’água, enquanto eles botam seus ovos em córregos lamacentos. Mas o que eu FAÇO? O problema não é complexo. Se eu realmente me importo com os salmões, preciso remover as barragens, preciso impedir o florestamento industrial e a pesca comercial, e preciso impedir o aquecimento global. Essas são na verdade simples tarefas técnicas. Mas eu não as faço. Por que não? Pensei em todos os tipos de motivos pseudo-intelectuais, pseudo-espirituais ou pseudo-morais, mas quando sou honesto comigo mesmo, o verdadeiro motivo por trás de todos os outros é que eu tenho medo. Tenho medo de que se eu agir efetivamente a polícia irá me matar ou me colocarão na prisão para sempre. Tenho medo de que se eu agir efetivamente serei marginalizado nessa sociedade. Tenho medo de que se eu agir efetivamente, as pessoas não vão gostar de mim. Elas irão me julgar. Aqui vão algumas perguntas que tenho pensado ultimamente. Se os nazistas ou outros fascistas tomassem conta de toda a América do Norte, o que todos nós faríamos? Considere a definição de Mussolini sobre fascismo: “O fascismo deveria ser chamado apropriadamente de Corporativismo pois ele é uma fusão do Estado com o poder corporativo.” E se esse país ocupado se chamasse de democracia, mas quase todos considerassem as eleições serem falsas, com cidadãos sendo permitidos a elegerem entre diferentes facções do mesmo partido Fascista (ou, segundo Mussolini, Corporativo)? E se o protesto e outras manifestações não violentas fossem enfrentadas pelas tropas de choque e a polícia secreta? Nós revidaríamos? Se um movimento de resistência já existisse, nós nos juntaríamos a ele? E o que faríamos se os que estão no poder instituíssem leis que os permitisse colocar um terço de todos os homens judeus entre dezoito a trinta e cinco anos em campos de concentração? Substitua judeus por afro-americanos e faça a mesma pergunta. Nós resistiríamos se os fascistas irradiassem o campo, envenenassem o fornecimento de alimento, desmatassem o continente, ou deixassem os rios sujos demais para beber ou nadar em suas águas? E se os fascistas não envenenassem só a terra, mas os corpos daqueles que amamos com dioxina – uma das substâncias mais tóxicas conhecidas – e outras substâncias cancerígenas? Em minhas palestras pergunto às pessoas quantas delas amaram pessoas que foram mortas por câncer. Cerca de oitenta por cento levantam as mãos. Agora, resistiríamos se os que estão no poder envenenassem não somente os corpos daqueles que amamos, mas nossos próprios corpos? Se não vamos revidar quando aqueles que amamos estão morrendo e nossos próprios corpos estão sendo envenenados, quando vamos tomar alguma atitude? Cada um de nós deve encontrar o próprio limiar: o ponto do qual nos libertamos dos nossos medos e agimos em prol daqueles que amamos. Por que estamos tão aterrorizados? Do que temos medo? Nenhuma dessas perguntas é retórica. Elas são, até então, algumas das perguntas mais importantes que devemos perguntar a nós mesmos. No nível mais básico, o medo é a crença de que temos algo a perder. Até um ponto, claro, nós temos muito a perder. Todos sabemos o que os que estão no poder podem fazer àqueles que os ameaçam ou as suas posses. Jeffrey Leuers queimou três picapes em um ato de resistência simbólica, e foi sentenciado a mais de vinte e dois anos de prisão, uma pena muito maior do que a dada a estupradores, àqueles que espancaram suas esposas até a morte, aos presidentes das companhias químicas das quais suas decisões liberam no mundo toxinas que fazem tantos de nós adquirirmos câncer. Se nós fôssemos ameaçar o dito direito dos que estão em poder de converter o mundo em produtos consumíveis para serem vendidos, eles tentariam nos impedir a qualquer custo. Mas há mais medos também. Sabemos que nós – aqueles de nós que são os beneficiários físicos primordiais da exploração – perderíamos acesso a alguns produtos. O que dizer sobre nós que estamos dispostos a aceitar e destruição do planeta em troca de produtos como o café, chocolate, carros? Todos nós estamos diante de escolhas. Em larga escala, nós podemos ter automóveis ou podemos ter calotas polares e ursos polares. Nós podemos ter barragens e produtos de papel e madeira, ou podemos ter salmões. Podemos ter caixas de papelão ou podemos ter florestas. Podemos ter eletricidade e um mundo devastado, ou simplesmente não podemos ter nada disso: até mesmo a energia solar requer uma infra-estrutura industrial. Podemos ter frutas importadas, vegetais, e café, ou podemos ter ao menos comunidades intactas humanas e não-humanas na América Latina. Isso significa que deveríamos nos desesperar? Talvez. O desespero certamente é uma resposta apropriada a uma situação desesperante. Mas mais do que isso, nós deveríamos simplesmente reconhecer que essas escolhas na verdade não são escolhas: por mais de noventa por cento de nossa existência, os humanos viveram alegremente sem destruir suas comunidades ou o planeta. Essas escolhas são o resultado de um modo de vida aberrante e, sinceramente, bizarro. Em um nível mais pessoal, podemos deixar o barco correr em uma cultura que não nos é muito útil – não nos faz realmente felizes; não nos deixa realmente confortáveis; não nos deixa realmente seguros; mas apenas oferece ilusões de felicidade, conforto e segurança – ou podemos começar o difícil trabalho de procurar em nossos próprios corações, para perguntarmos quem e o que amamos, quem e o que nos faz sentirmos fortes o suficiente para mudarmos nossas vidas, para lutarmos, para vivermos. E nossa própria felicidade? Há muito tenho o hábito de perguntar as pessoas se elas gostam de seus empregos: cerca de 90 por cento dizem não. O que significa quando a vasta maioria das pessoas passa a maior parte de suas horas fazendo coisas que elas preferem não fazer? E a sua saúde? E a saúde de seus filhos? E a felicidade deles (e eu não quero dizer os diversos brinquedos que eles possuem, mas a real qualidade de suas vidas)? E a saúde e felicidade do lugar onde você vive? E um planeta que não está sendo destruído? O que é mais importante para você? Não podemos ter tudo. A crença de que podemos é uma das coisas que tem nos levado a essa terrível condição. Se insanidade pudesse ser definida como a perda da conexão com a realidade física, para acreditarmos que podemos ter tudo – para acreditarmos que podemos simultaneamente desmantelar um mundo e viver no mesmo; para crermos que podemos perpetuar o uso de energia mais do que o sol fornece; parar crermos que podemos retirar do mundo mais do que ele nos dá; para crermos que um mundo finito suporta um crescimento infinito, um crescimento econômico muito menos infinito, que converte vários seres vivos em objetos mortos (a produção industrial, no centro, é a conversão da vida – árvores ou montanhas, por exemplo – em morte – papéis e latas de alumínio) – é insanidade. No fundo, todos nós sabemos disso. Mesmo assim nos não podemos falar por nós mesmos, pois temos medo. Temos medo de perder o que temos. E assim, não fazemos nada. Mas temos medo de algo mais. Temos medo de não pertencermos: mesmo com o fato de todo o sistema social ser insano, nós ainda temos medo de sermos excluídos dele. Ontem mesmo levei minha mãe ao Wal-Mart para ela trocar um novo telefone que não funcionava. Agora, antes que você me chame de hipócrita, saiba que na minha cidade o Wal-Mart já fez seu estrago, e a Radio Shack (NOTA DE TRADUÇÃO: loja de departamentos de eletrônicos) era sua única outra escolha. Havia uma grande fila na seção de trocas, e como estava um belo dia, esperei do lado de fora. Em um banco havia uma mulher sentada comendo um sanduíche, e em outro, um homem fumando cigarro. Eu sempre prefiro a companhia de arbustos aos humanos mesmo, então sentei na calçada perto de umas piracantas (arbusto conhecido como espinho de fogo) “aprisionadas”. Agora aí que está a questão: eu podia notar que as pessoas que estavam de passagem, especialmente os funcionários do Wal-Mart, estavam incomodados por eu estar sentado em um lugar não-autorizado. E sei que o problema era com o lugar que eu estava sentado: não tinha um cabelo comprido não-autorizado, nem um cheiro não-autorizado, nem roupas sujas não-autorizadas, nem mesmo estava percebendo aquilo de uma maneira não-autorizada. Mas eu sentia que as pessoas naquele lugar, naquele momento, queriam que eu saísse de lá, e consequentemente, eu podia sentir eu mesmo querendo sair daquele lugar, para entrar na linha. Aquele sentimento era quase insuportável. As mesmas pressões psicológicas estariam presentes quando fui a uma banca de revistas, escolhendo entre Soldier of Fortune, Penthouse ou Car and Driver. A outro nível, essa mesma pressão poderia me fazer parar na frente de uma árvore centenária, com uma moto-serra na mão apontando para ela, ou, em outro caso, apontar uma pistola para um judeu russo, ajoelhado ao lado de uma cova cheia de corpos contorcidos. Nunca devemos subestimar o poder da pressão social interna para nos conformarmos. Uma das coisas mais inteligentes que os nazistas fizeram foi agregar a razão, a esperança e o medo a curto-prazo. Em cada passo da história, os judeus não tinham interesse em resistir: muitos judeus tinham a esperança – e essa esperança era cultivada pelos nazistas – que se eles fossem obedientes, e seguissem as regras daqueles no poder, suas vidas não iriam piorar, e eles não seriam assassinados. Eles se deparavam com essas questões: ter uma carteira de identidade, fazer parte de um gueto, entrar no caminhão de transporte de judeus, ou resistirem e provavelmente serem assassinados. O que acontece quando nos fazemos a mesma pergunta? Iríamos entrar nos chuveiros, ou resistir e nos matarem? Os judeus que participaram da insurreição do gueto de Varsóvia – incluindo aqueles que se arriscaram no que achavam ser missões suicidas – tiveram uma maior taxa de sobrevivência do que aqueles que obedeceram as regras dos nazistas. Nunca se esqueça disso. Outra coisa importante: um chefe de segurança de alto cargo do regime do Apartheid na África do Sul, uma vez disse em uma entrevista o que ele mais temia do grupo rebelde Congresso Nacional Africano (ANC). Ele não tinha tanto medo das ações violentas do ANC; o que ele mais temia era que o ANC poderia convencer a maioria oprimida dos africanos a desobedecerem a “lei e ordem” imposta pelo regime, ou seja, pensar e sentir por si próprios. Até mesmo as mais altas e bem treinadas “forças de segurança” do mundo não seriam, segundo ele, capazes de deter aquela ameaça. Quando começamos a perceber que as leis e os decretos daqueles no poder não carregam nenhuma herança moral ou peso ético, nós nos tornamos os seres humanos livres que nascemos para ser, capazes de dizer sim e capazes de dizer não. Lembre-se disso também. No século XVI, Éttiene de la Boétie nos faz lembrar de quando os poderosos são insaciáveis, a submissão é fatal – que quanto mais nos submetemos à dita “lei e ordem” daqueles no poder, mais eles exigirão de nós. Ele escreveu que “quanto mais a tirania rouba, mais eles anseiam por mais, mais eles arruínam e destroem; quanto mais você se cede à eles e os obedece, mais eles se tornam fortes e poderosos, prontos para nos aniquilar e destruir. Mas se nada é cedido à eles, se, sem qualquer violência eles simplesmente são desobedecidos, tornam-se nus e assim como quando a raiz não recebe nutrientes, toda a árvore definha e morre.” Claro, temos medo. Há muito a temer. Mas com um mundo sendo destruído diante dos meus olhos, essa crença de que temos algo a perder torna-se uma ilusão. E o melhor guia que conheço para me ajudar a distanciar dessas ilusões é o meu coração. Meu coração nunca me desapontou. Penso frequentemente naquela mãe urso, assim como penso também nas mães éguas, vacas, ratas, galinhas, gansos, águias, falcões e beija-flores que defendem aqueles que amam. Penso na coragem das abelhas que vieram para cima de mim, que entravam no meio do meu cabelo para encontrar um meio de me picar, que fizeram com que eu me distanciasse de suas colméias, ao custo de suas vidas. Penso na coragem do salmão, que volta ano após ano, que continua apesar de tudo o que estamos fazendo com ele, ou melhor, tudo que permitimos que seja feito com eles. E eu percebo que antes que eu possa salvá-los, tenho que confiar neles para que eles me salvem, para que me ensinem e me façam lembrar o que é amar, o que é enfrentar meus medos, o que é agir em defesa daquilo e daqueles que amo.